


Fili's composure

by MisterCoulson



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, dark!Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterCoulson/pseuds/MisterCoulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the lights out they are left alone, just the two of them. Fili and Kili. It's been a tradition for a long time, like some kind of agreement. Everyone knows these two can not be separated so no one tries to.<br/>When the lights out Fili gets rid of all the stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fili's composure

When the lights out they are left alone, just the two of them. Fili and Kili. It's been a tradition for a long time, like some kind of agreement. Everyone knows these two can not be separated so no one tries to.  
When the lights out Fili gets rid of all the stress.

Kili sighed. It was getting dark and that meant only one thing. He wasn't afraid of it, he wasn't afraid of his elder brother. He loved Fili more then anything in the world. Still the thought of the night coming made him shiever every time. They were on the watch as usual, all the dwarves and a hobbit were asleep but Fili took him by surprise, pressing his hand to Kili's mouth and pulling him close. He didn't have to force him but it all was just a part of the process. Kili let out a quiet sob, already finding it hard to controll his emotions. Fili grinned and pushed his brother to a closest tree, quickly undoing his clothes, leaving him half-naked in the cold.

"Hurry up," Kili whispered.

"Oh," Fili laughed but it sounded like a warg barking, "So... now you want it."

Kili bit his tongue. Now it's gonna be even worse.

When Fili pushed inside him Kili cried out in agony, which was rushing through his body, and the bruises made by Fili's fingertips were burning like hell.

"Hush, brother, you may be heard."

Kili hardly cought his breath when another push came but Fili was right. He couldn't afford others to hear his screams so he just bit his lip till it bled. He felt Fili's teeth on the back of his neck at the same time and closed his eyes to deal with the tears somehow. Kili wondered about how it came to this. He couldn't remember the day when it started but it was the same everytime. When Fili was angry he would come to Kili and fuck every quiet whine out of him. Then he would apologize, embarassed of what he's done. Kili found it hard to look in his face at such moments. He would forgive him 'cause he still loves him, Kili promiced himself to take everything that is needed if it makes Fili feel a bit better.

Now Kili kept holding to this thought with every Fili's thrust, with every flash of pain.

"I love you, brother," he whispered.

"I know," Fili placed a gentle kiss on the sensetive skin, just where he bit him a moment ago, and Kili smiled weakly at the following words. "I love you too."


End file.
